Dreamer's Ball
by Wilwy Waylan
Summary: L'amour, c'est aussi imprévisible que les rebonds de la balle quand la raquette la frappe. Ou peut-être pas. C'est difficile de savoir ce que c'est, mais en tous cas, ça leur fait tous tourner la tête ! Recueil de drabbles, yaoi, yuri, hét, whatever, et 100% TeniPuri !
1. Anniversaire : Atobe x Jirou

**Disclaimer :** étant donné qu'il n'y a même pas 6 mois, je ne connaissais pas l'existence de Prince of Tennis, difficile de dire qu'il m'appartient !

**Pairing :** (vague) Keigo Atobe x Jirou / Jiroh / Jirô Akutagawa

**Total :** 907 mots

**Setting :** whatever

**Petit mot de la patate :** bon sang, voilà que je me mets à écrire du Prince of Tennis ! Et tout ça, c'est bien sûr la faute à Loan the Daughter of Neptune, qui m'a totalement contaminée à ça alors que j'ai même pas lu le manga. C'est fourbe. Alors c'est reparti pour un recueil de drabbles que j'épaissirai au fur et à mesure des bêtises de ma muse.

**Prompt :** anniversaire

**Lectrice-test :** Loan the Daughter of Neptune

Pour Jirou, l'anniversaire d'Atobe était un mauvais jour. Pas moyen de fermer l'oeil une seule seconde, pas moyen d'avoir une minute de paix ! Partout, dans toute l'école, il y avait des gens qui se jetaient sur le capitaine de l'équipe pour lui souhaiter un bon anniversaire et lui fourrer un cadeau dans les bras. Certaines filles plus audacieuses que les autres tentaient de l'embrasser juste sous l'oeil, sur son grain de beauté. Il avait même dû envoyer Kabaji effrayer les quelques-unes qui avaient osé se cacher dans les vestiaires pour l'attendre sans trop de compétition. Elles en avaient été réduites à se masser contre le grillage limitant les courts de tennis et à l'admirer en piaillant son nom, jusqu'à ce qu'il les fasse taire d'un geste pour se concentrer. Et même comme ça, elles faisaient toujours du bruit. Et tout ça, ça dérangeait Jirou dans sa sieste.

Enfin, il n'y avait pas que ça. Aucun bruit n'avait jamais pu l'empêcher de dormir, on disait même qu'on pouvait le coucher en plein milieu d'une piste d'atterrissage, il ne broncherait que quand un avion manquerait lui rouler dessus. Ce n'étaient pas des admiratrices (et une grosse poignée d'admirateurs) qui allaient vraiment le déranger, même si toute cette agitation, c'était quand même agaçant. Non, Jirou avait quelque chose qui lui trottait dans la tête, et qui l'empêchait de dormir. S'il n'avait pas été aussi préoccupé, il aurait trouvé ça tellement bizarre que... ça l'aurait certainement empêché de dormir. Encore plus. Mais comme il avait autre chose à penser, ça lui était bien égal.

Depuis le début de la journée, Jirou se creusait la tête. L'anniversaire d'Atobe-sama était un jour important, et il voulait absolument lui offrir un cadeau. Un beau cadeau, le genre significatif qui lui ferait tellement plaisir qu'il en oublierait tous ceux qui criaient son nom derrière les barrières, et qu'il ne sourirait rien qu'à Jirou. Sauf que... qu'est-ce qu'on pouvait offrir à quelqu'un qui avait probablement déjà presque tout ? Et ce qu'il n'avait pas, les autres lui offriraient probablement en double, voire en triple exemplaire. Rien de spécial là-dedans. Jirou s'était dit qu'il pourrait lui fabriquer quelque chose, alors, c'était vraiment personnel comme cadeau. Sauf qu'à part le tennis, il n'était pas vraiment doué en quoi que ce soit, et que ça se serait probablement soldé par un fiasco.

Toute la journée, il chercha, sans avoir le moindre début de soupçon d'idée. Et la moindre envie de dormir non plus, c'était d'ailleurs très bizarre. Il resta réveillé pendant tous ses cours, gribouillant des petits personnages qui pouvaient être Atobe ; pendant la pause déjeuner, où Atobe insista pour le traîner manger quelque chose, et où il s'en voulut (modérément) de se faire nourrir alors même qu'il était un mauvais ami pour ne même pas savoir ce qui lui ferait plaisir ; et pendant l'entraînement auquel il ne fut même pas en retard, et joua contre Gakuto. Toute cette énergie, c'était étrange. Les autres avaient l'air de trouver ça plutôt amusant, en fait. A en juger par leurs grands sourires, en tous cas, mais il n'en pensa pas grand-chose, jusqu'à ce qu'il se rende compte qu'Atobe sourait, lui aussi. Et mieux encore, le capitaine lui proposa un match ! Il bondit à cette opportunité, et déploya tout son talent. Bien sûr, Atobe-sama était le plus fort, mais ce n'était pas grave. Ce qui comptait, c'était de jouer contre lui. Avec lui ?

Comme il s'y attendait, il se fit battre. Pas vraiment à plates coutures, il était quand même doué, et il avait mis toute cette étrange énergie venue d'ailleurs dans le jeu. Mais quand il posa sa raquette, il était exténué. Atobe-sama s'approcha de lui, lui tendit la main pour l'aider à se relever, et une fois Jirou sur ses pieds, dit de sa voix si agréable :

- Merci pour ton cadeau.

Il fallut quelques secondes à Jirou pour enregistrer ce qu'il venait de dire, et il demanda :

- Quel cadeau ? Je t'en ai pas fait.

- Vraiment ? répondit Atobe. Toute la journée de Mon anniversaire, tu es resté éveillé, sans rater un seul cours, et tu as vraiment bien joué. Et pour ça, Je te remercie. C'est un beau cadeau.

Les yeux de Jirou brillèrent comme des pierres précieuses à ce compliment, et avant qu'il ait vraiment pu réfléchir à ce qui convenait de faire, il sauta dans les bras d'Atobe. Celui-ci le réceptionna, l'empêchant d'aller s'écraser bien peu gracieusement au sol, et rougit légèrement. Le blondinet était vraiment tout contre lui, c'était... presque romantique, la manière dont il s'était jeté à son cou avec son immense sourire, et comme sa joue se pressait contre la sienne. Il était à deux doigts de céder à l'atmosphère et de l'embrasser, en ignorant royalement les autres membres du groupe et ses admirateurs, quand la tête de Jirou s'abattit sur son épaule, avec un léger ronflement. Finalement, l'émotion avait été trop forte... ou plutôt l'appel de l'oreiller (même si en l'occurrence, c'était lui, l'oreiller). Bon, ce n'était pas grave. Il avait eu un Jirou réveillé pendant une bonne partie de la journée, avait pu déjeuner avec lui sans qu'il s'endorme dans son assiette, et avait pu jouer un vrai, bon match contre lui. C'était un beau cadeau. Et puis, se dit-il alors que Kabaji le débarrassait de son fardeau blond avant qu'il ne le fasse perdre l'équilibre, la journée n'était pas encore finie...

* * *

Joyeux anniversaire, Atobe-sama, voici ton cadeau ! Ton propre petit mouton tout doux et propre qui sent bon la lessive ! (que malgré les apparences, je ne sniffe pas, non). Atobe no hitsuji kawaii ne~? (sur l'air de Mary had a little lamb). Parce que l'Adorable Pair porte bien son nom.

Et Atobe parce de Lui avec des majuscules.

Un grand grand merci à Loan, pour l'idée, les suggestions et l'aide avec le Atobe-speak !

Et pour un premier TeniPuri, c'est pas si mal~

Review ? :3


	2. Slap ! : Sanada x Niou

**Disclaimer :** TeniPuri n'est pas à moi ! (mais j'aimerais bien)

**Pairing :** Niou Masaharu x Sanada Genichiro

**Total :** 2225 mots

**Setting :** après le match Sanada vs. Echizen

**Warning :** OOC

**Prompt :** Slap !

**Lectrice-test :** Loan the Daughter of Neptune

Depuis sa défaite contre Echizen, c'était devenu une habitude pour Sanada. Chaque échec était salué d'une gifle, assennée par l'un des membres de son équipe, de toutes ses forces. Après tout, c'était normal, et même logique, que ses fautes soient punies de la même manière que celles de ses équipiers, il n'allait pas accepter un traitement de préférence uniquement parce que se gifler soi-même était ridicule en plus d'être inefficace. Il était un membre de l'équipe, et en perdant, c'était à toute l'équipe qu'il portait préjudice. C'était donc pure justice que ce soit à eux de le punir, de préférence de la même manière qu'il les punissait.

Etrangement, c'était toujours la même personne qui se chargeait de la punition. Yukimura avait depuis longtemps établi qu'il ne lèverait pas la main sur son ami d'enfance, quoi qu'il fasse, et qu'il ne devrait pas attendre davantage que des tours de terrain et des exercices supplémentaires de sa part. Yanagi n'avait essayé qu'une fois, mais il avait avoué ne pas trouver le coeur de le frapper suffisamment fort pour que ça ait un effet. Il avait proposé d'emprunter une des concoctions étranges d'Inui et de la faire tester au vice capitaine, mais le capitaine avait refusé, arguant qu'un second hors d'état de jouer pour plusieurs jours n'avancerait pas leurs affaires. Yagyuu avait bien essayé, mais il avait mis si peu de force dans sa gifle que Sanada l'avait à peine sentie, et il s'était excusé, son côtén gentleman ne pouvant pas supporter de frapper son vice-capitaine, même si celui-ci avait perdu son match. Jackal avait simplement refusé, arguant qu'il ne croyait pas au pouvoir de la gifle, sans vouloir manquer de respect à son vice-capitaine. Marui et Akaya, il leur faisait trop peur pour ça - le rouquin s'était étranglé avec sa gomme, et il avait fallu l'intervention de son partenaire pour qu'il évite de trépasser, et le plus jeune était allé se cacher derrière le capitaine en couinant que c'était un piège.

Restait Niou. Quand il avait demandé à être giflé, après sa défaite contre Echizen, c'était le Trickster qui était venu le frapper le premier, avec peut-être une certaine satisfaction à l'idée de le faire goûter, pour une fois, à son propre poison. Sanada devait avouer qu'il y avait mis du coeur. La fois suivante, il s'était tout de suite proposé. Et la fois d'après. Et ainsi de suite. Il semblait s'être désigné pour corriger les erreurs de son vice-capitaine, et celui-ci devait bien avouer que le Trickster le faisait avec entrain. Probablement parce que les deux s'entendaient horriblement mal, ou pour toutes les gifles qu'il lui avait données. En tous cas, il mettait tout son poids dans le mouvement, pour que Sanada le sente bien, et le vice-capitaine avait tendance à avoir le goût du sang dans sa bouche. Et juste après, il avait ce petit sourire satisfait, comme s'il était content d'avoir souligné que le vice-capitaine avait eu tort, de la même manière que celui-ci le faisait toujours. Et il s'éloignait avec son "puri" habituel.

Ce qu'il ne savait pas, ce que personne ne savait parce que Sanada n'aurait jamais laissé personne le savoir, même dans un millier d'années, c'était qu'il y avait une part de lui, une part très bien cachée et qu'il n'oserait jamais laisser s'exprimer, une part qui appréciait ça. Qui appréciait le choc, la brûlure de sa joue, le goût métallique, et la douleur ensuite qui grimpait le long de son crâne en élancements aigus. Bien sûr, il ne l'aurait jamais avoué. Les autres n'auraient pas compris, ils l'auraient pris pour un fou. Allez donc leur expliquer que vous aimiez ça... Pas frapper les autres, ça, c'était une nécessité pour les ramener dans le droit chemin et les faire progresser. C'était d'être giflé qui éveillait en lui ces étranges sensations qu'il faisait de son mieux pour ne pas ressentir. A vrai dire, il en avait un peu honte, il savait bien que ce n'était pas normal, que les gens normaux devaient détester ce genre d'épreuves (les réactions des autres le montraient bien !). Et pourtant, il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de ressentir ces délicieux fourmillements qui se mêlaient à la douleur.

Bien sûr, comme Niou était toujours celui qui lui infligeait cette punition, il était normal qu'il commence à l'associer à ces sentiments. Ce qui n'était pas normal, en revanche, c'était de sentir l'étrange chaleur, et une drôle de sensation au creux de l'estomac, dès que le Trickster apparaissait dans les environs. Au début, il s'était dit que ce n'était que de l'appréhension, qu'il se demandait ce que Niou allait encore pouvoir créer comme catastrophe qui retarderait l'entraînement. Mais il y avait la manière dont il se surprenait à le regarder, parfois, et celle dont son sourire s'imprimait dans son esprit. Difficile de croire que l'unique éclat d'un oeil bleu en amande pouvait avoir un tel effet sur lui. Récemment, il s'était surpris à se demander fugitivement quel effet cela ferait d'embrasser Niou juste sur son grain de beauté, et il avait failli se gifler lui-même pour se sortir l'idée de la tête. De toute façon, quoiqu'il ressentait, ou pensait ressentir, pour le casse-pieds aux cheveux argent, jamais il ne lui en toucherait le moindre mot. Ce n'était pas la peine de lui donner encore davantage d'armes contre lui. Il se contenterait donc de lui demander de le gifler à chaque erreur, sans rien lui dire.

Et puis, il y eut ce match contre Atobe. Sanada n'avait aucune idée de ce qui avait bien pu pousser la diva de Hyoutei à venir lui-même jusqu'à Rikkai-Dai pour lui proposer un match "amical", à lui, même pas au capitaine. En tous cas, il n'y avait rien d'amical dans la manière dont ils avaient mis toutes leurs forces dans le match, ni dont il avait finalement été écrasé par la diva. Et il lui avait fallu tout son self-control pour ne pas écraser le visage éclairé d'un sourire supérieur d'Atobe. Au lieu de ça, il lui avait serré la main, et il était allé s'enfermer dans les vestiaires pour s'insulter tout son soûl. Bien sûr, il savait que le capitaine d'Hyotei était extrêmement fort. Ca n'arrangeait pas beaucoup les choses. Il avait été battu, et c'était indigne de lui. Il ne méritait pas d'être le vice-capitaine de Yukimura, il ne méritait même pas de faire partie des membres réguliers. Il n'était qu'un perdant.

La porte s'ouvrit dans son dos, et Sanada faillit ordonner à l'intrus de décamper avant qu'il ne le jette dehors. Mais l'éclat argent des cheveux, et le "puri~" moqueur lui indiquèrent que tout ce qu'il pourrait dire serait inutile. Si Niou avait envie de l'énerver, rien ne pourrait le faire changer d'avis. Il se retourna, croisa les bras et toisa le Trickster de toute sa hauteur, lui lançant un regard qui aurait envoyé n'importe qui pleurer chez Yukimura (surtout Akaya). L'effet fut à peu près celui qu'il attendait : Niou ne bougea pas d'un centimètre, et son petit sourire agaçant s'agrandit encore. Il pencha la tête sur le côté, l'image même de la curiosité innocente et demanda :

- Fâché d'avoir perdu contre Atobe-sama ?

Sanada répondit d'un grognement, mais si ses yeux pouvaient lancer des couteaux, Niou aurait été dépecé depuis longtemps. Le Trickster continua tranquillement :

- Faut-il t'administrer ta punition habituelle tout de suite ? Ou tu veux attendre les autres ?

D'un simple hochement de tête, le vice-capitaine donna son accord. Ce n'était pas la peine de le faire devant les autres, ils s'en doutaient très bien. Niou le regardait un moment, puis lui envoya un fantastique revers de la main en travers du visage. La tête de Sanada se déporta sur la droite avec un craquement, et il se dit pendant un instant que le coup lui avait au moins brisé une vertèbre. Puis la douleur irradia de sa joue, brûlante et délicieuse. Le Trickster y avait vraiment mis toutes ses forces, cette fois... et c'était exactement ce qui enflammait ses nerfs. Ca, et l'étincelle moqueuse dans les yeux bleus posés sur lui.

Sans savoir ce qui le poussait à le faire, il attrapa le jersey de Niou, tira vers lui d'un coup sec, déséquilibrant son propriétaire qui fut bien obligé de se rattraper sur lui. Sanada en profita pour lui relever la tête et plaquer un baiser sur ce sourire arrogant. Ce n'était pas un baiser sensuel de conte de fées, il manquait d'expérience, et Niou était de toute façon trop surpris pour ça. Ca ne dura qu'une seconde. Puis Sanada relâcha sa prise et se détourna. Il ne savait pas ce qui l'avait pris, il n'éprouvait rien pour Niou de toute façon, à part un agacement sans fin. C'était juste la gifle qui avait provoqué ces drôles de sentiments et qui avait brouillé son esprit, rien de plus. Niou n'était qu'un membre de l'équipe.

Sanada se redressa, repoussa le Trickster, peut-être plus brutalement qu'il ne l'aurait voulu, et abaissa la visière de sa casquette pour cacher le rouge qui lui montait aux joues. Aurait-il eu le contrôle de sa voix à ce moment, il ne savait même pas ce qu'il aurait dit. Qu'il était désolé ? Qu'il ne fallait pas qu'il se fasse des idées ? Qu'il aimait sa manière de le gifler ? C'était stupide, et Niou se serait empressé de lui rendre la vie infernale avec ça. Il valait mieux préserver les derniers lambeaux de dignité qui lui restaient, et faire comme si de rien n'était en espérant que l'autre fasse de même. Mais apparemment, celui-ci n'avait absolument pas envie de faire comme si de rien n'était. Il attrapa Sanada par les épaules et le plaqua avec une force surprenante contre les casiers, lui coupant le souffle. Avant qu'il ne le reprenne, la bouche du Trickster était déjà sur la sienne, et le vice-capitaine dut bien s'avouer qu'il avait beaucoup plus d'expérience que lui dans le domaine, parce que c'était... agréable. Tout comme était agréable la manière dont le corps de Niou se pressait contre le sien, et les bras qui se nouaient sur sa nuque. Presque automatiquement, ses mains se posèrent sur la taille du Trickster, et il se fit vaguement la remarque qu'il était plus osseux que ce qu'il pensait. Mais même cette pensée quitta son esprit quand Niou entreprit de lui mordiller la lèvre.

Ils finirent par se séparer, ne serait-ce que par manque d'air. Sanada ne savait pas trop l'attitude qu'il convenait d'adopter, mais ça n'avait pas l'air d'être le cas de Niou, qui se contenta de s'appuyer contre lui, de tout son poids, et planta son regard bleu dans les yeux noirs de son vice-capitaine, avec un sourire qui évoquait furieusement le chat qui vient de manger le canari. Sanada ne pouvait donc rien faire d'autre que de le maintenir où il était, parce qu'en tant qu'embrasseur ayant tout initié, il ne pouvait pas repousser celui qui l'avait suivi, il en allait de son honneur ! Mais il n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il convenait de faire. Plus pour meubler le silence que par vraie curiosité, il demanda, en essayant de ne pas trop rougir :

- Qu'est-ce que... ça fait de nous ?

Niou le regarda, d'abord avec une pointe d'étonnement, puis avec amusement, comme si Sanada venait de raconter une blague particulièrement drôle, et ronronna plus qu'il ne dit :

- Ca fait de toi le vice-capitaine qui m'a embrassé après une gifle, et de moi l'adorable équipier qui t'a giflé et a répondu à tes asssauts avec empressement.

Le vice-capitaine voulut répondre, dire que c'était la faute de la gifle, ou peut-être des yeux bleus de Niou et de son grain de beauté hypnotique, ou que ce n'était rien, mais un doigt posé en travers de ses lèvres l'en empêcha. Satisfait, le Trickster continua :

- Puri~

Et il l'embrassa de nouveau. Cette fois-ci, Sanada ne se fit pas prier pour y répondre. Ce n'était pas la peine de mettre des mots sur quelque chose qui n'existerait sans doute jamais, et qui disparaîtrait sans doute dès qu'ils franchiraient la porte du vestiaire. Mais pour le moment, ça existait, et, se dit-il tout en passant les doigts dans les cheveux argent, c'était tout ce qu'il lui fallait pour le moment.

* * *

Et malgré qu'ils n'aillent pas ensemble et qu'ils formeraient probablement un couple très dysfonctionnel qui ne marcherait jamais, je shippe grave ces deux-là. Et Sanada, il mettait beaucoup d'insistance à se faire gifler, quand même, il y a anguille sous roche. Alors Niou qui se propose pour lui en coller une... Il n'en faut pas plus pour faire galoper ma muse vers les rivages du n'importe quoi.

Je sais, c'est pas Niou du tout de rester, il aurait dû se barrer et le laisser en plan avec toute sa frustration, mais comme je suis toute faite de fluff à l'intérieur, je préférais cette fin toute mignonne~ (mais ils resteront probablement pas ensemble) (ou peut-être si) (peut-être que Niou deviendra la douce épouse du samouraï~).

Normalement, le Sanada qui gifle les gens, c'est celui du manga, et dans ce cas, la couleur canon des yeux de Niou, c'est doré, mais je le préfère avec des yeux bleus, alors je fais ce que je veux !

Et le match de Sanada contre Atobe n'est pas le match canon, c'est juste un match prétexte histoire d'avoir un rebondissement.

Spéciale dédicace à Loan qui me pousse toujours avant vers le Prince of Tennis ! o/

Puri~


End file.
